1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved baby bottle holder and more particularly to a baby bottle holder which will automatically adjust to whatever position a baby is in so that the baby may comfortably feed from the bottle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various types of baby bottle holders and supports have been provided for holding nursing bottles for babies but many of these prior art devices have been complex in construction and not easily automatically adjustable so that a baby may feed therefrom in whatever position a baby is in. Moreover, many of these prior art devices are not compact in nature and take up a significant amount of space. Still others are not capable of functioning as a training device for teaching a baby how to feed from a bottle or acting as an educational toy for teaching a baby how to manipulate a bottle.